Always
by auroraborealis101
Summary: "Scorpius... yo-you have to s-stop," was all I could manage, by voice breathier than I intended to.  Just some one-shot I've had stuck in my head for a while..


He was doing it on purpose. Obviously. Even though he was trying to do it discreetly, I knew it was on purpose.. I was the brightest witch's daughter... that had to count for something, right?

Those slight brushes of his hand against my leg, rolling up his sleeves to show off his muscled forearms, running his hands through his silky hair, gently biting on his lip... Merlin, I didn't know if I could survive another second.

We were in the library. In _public. _One of my millions of cousins might just walk in any second now and see him well... _touching_ me. And then we would be dea- OH SWEET MERLIN... his hands were now running up my legs, and conveniently for him, they were bare, because of course, today of all the freaking days, I had deciding to wear a skirt.

I bit back a moan, that most definitely would call attention to us.

His hands were roaming up and down my legs.. well mostly up, as if it were the most natural thing to do in the world. Well, it wasn't. We could get caught, and then we would never be able to see each other, and even though this feeling of him near me and touching me was the most wonderful thing in the world.. it just wasn't worth it.. the risk was too high.

"Scorpius!" I hissed under my breath, my voice breathier than I intended it to be. He looked up, smirking cockily, like he knew what he was doing to me, like he knew the feelings he was making me feel.

"Y- You have t- to stop..." was all I could manage because now his fingers were drawing small, sensuous circles on my thigh, and if his fingers went any higher...

"Stop what, love?" his voice dark and husky, though he still managed a smirk on his face as he looked me.

How did no one else notice? My body was was fire; burning with desire and need, and everyone else was talking and chatting, finishing up homework, not noticing what was going on between me and Scorpius.

Finally, mustering up all the force I could, I stood up. I think it was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I felt empty suddenly, though the feeling of his touch lingered on my skin.

"I-I'm going to go. I think I'll just fin-finish it tomorrow.." I rasped before literally bursting out of there. Naturally people stared, but I didn't give a damn. I was away from him, away from his touch, his intoxicating touch...

And as I'm running through the crowded hallways who do I see? My cousin Albus Potter.

Fuck.

If he sees me, no doubt he's going to ask what the hell I'm doing. And even though I'm an awesome liar, I think it would be better for me to just avoid him.

So I turn to my left into a dark, deserted corridor before he can see me, and I let out a sigh of relief.

And I've barely taken two steps before strong arms wrap around my waist, and I'm pressed to a hard, muscular body, and I feel hot lips on my neck.

"You didn't think I'd let you escape that easily did you now, love?" he whispered, darkly, his voice raw with emotion.

And he turned me around to face him, and his lips crashed down onto mine.

And whoa!

It was like no other kiss before. Never. And trust me, we'd kissed a lot.

I felt myself being pushed up against a wall, and my legs immediately wrapped around his legs, and I kissed him harder.

He nibbled my lower lip, before moving down to my neck, kissing and biting, and dear God, it was like heaven!  
But he wouldn't go farther. When I'd move his hands under my shirt, he'd yank them back and shake his head.

We'd never gone farther than kissing before, and right now, I really wanted to. I didn't care if I was only a 6th year, or that he was a Malfoy and I was a Weasley; I'd never cared about that, mind you, but if any of my family members figured out about our relationship...

And all of a sudden as Scorpius started to kiss me again, I heard a voice... not just any voice... but the voice of ALBUS POTTER. Of course. It had to be the guy who acted like my protective older brother who walked in on me snogging my secret boyfriend.

Wonderful.

"ROSE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! IS THAT... IS THAT _MALFOY?_" disbelief was etched in his voice.

I immediately unwrapped my legs from around Scorpius's waist, and pulled away.

Poor Albus. He looked like he'd been hit by a bludger. 10 times. In a row.

"Yeah.. er... Albus.. this is Scorpius. Scorpius, this is Albus. Scorpius and I .. we're sort of er.. together.." I trailed off awkwardly.

I glanced at Scorpius, and to my surprise, he was angry. Like really, really MAD.

Albus opened his mouth to say something, but Scorpius cut him off. "Save your breath Potter. I don't give a damn about what you have to say. I love Rose. I love her so much, it hurts. So there is no way in hell you're going to take her away from me, you got that? Not even if you and all the Weasleys and Potters try to, I don't care. I'm not losing her."

Albus just stood there for a moment. And then, naturally, came the cuss words, and the red faces, and the screaming, and the "who do you think you are saying you love her" and blah blah blah blah blah.

And then FINALLY, Albus turned to me. "Is this what you really want?" he asked softly.

I just nodded. "Yes."

His shoulders slumped, and I knew that he knew that he couldn't do anything to stop me. Because if you know me, there's no stopping me from getting what I want.

"Don't say I didn't warn you about James when he finds out," was all he said, and left. Screw James. He wasn't my dad or brother, so he couldn't stop us. He was a different story, a story I'd deal with later.

Because right now, I couldn't focus on anything with the way Scorpius was looking at me.

I turned to him and said, "Love me so much it hurts, right?" I said teasingly, placing my hands on his chest, tilting my head up towards his.

He growled, and pulled me to him, placing his forehead on mine.

I waited for some romantic declaration of love, or something like that, but all I got was, "Shut up." What a sweet, eloquent boyfriend I had chosen for myself, hadn't I?

But then the kiss payed it off.

Because it always did.

Always.

A/N: Well, yeah. It was just some random one-shot I've had stuck in my head for the longest time. I know the ending was abrupt and all, but it was the best I could do. WEll.. please review!


End file.
